


Interrogation and Ikebana

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Humor, Ino is Daddy's Little Princess, POV Outsider, Podfic Available, Torture & Interrogation, Trope Bingo Round 14, this extends to swanning into T&I at any time she pleases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Ino is her Daddy's little hime, and one day she'll be his successor in T&I. For now, though she's barely started at the Academy, she's already an expert at putting people off balance and playing with their minds -especiallywhen she drops in on Daddy at work.
Relationships: Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Inoichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103
Collections: Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Interrogation and Ikebana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Torture/Interrogation' space on my [Trope Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html)!
> 
> I had a story idea (in another fandom) that would have been much more along what one might expect for this prompt . . . and then I was talking with [M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse) and this idea came up and I _loved it_ so much!
> 
> This work is now also available in [podfic form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223544), read by me~

Teirou screamed as something glimmering and dark and untouchable lanced through his vision and-

Snapped awake. It had been inside his head. _Fucking_ Yamanaka, he’d never quite believed the things they were said to be capable of, no matter what the bingo books said, but-

“Daddy!”

Wheezing, Teirou shuddered as the stony green gaze that had been fixed on him slid away - not that he thought the nin’s control of him was any lesser, he was probably checking in on whoever was screaming for help. Though it didn’t sound like a desperate scream, more like-

“Daddy! There you are!”

It was a little girl. Teirou stared as she trotted into view, a bright pink flower tucked behind her ear where her blonde hair was held back by a clip.

Teirou was sure this was another layer of the mixing of reality and memories and worlds of nightmarish horrors Yamanaka Inoichi had wrought in his mind . . . but he couldn’t think what it might accomplish. He stared, wide-eyed, at the little girl, who glanced at him, smiled sunnily, and waggled her fingers in an easy wave.

Teirou swallowed thickly.

“Hello, hime-chan!” Inoichi said, his voice soft now, turning away from where Teirou was strapped down and holding out his hands. “What are you doing here?”

“School’s ended for today.” the little girl said, tossing her head. “Look!” She held up a brilliant array of flowers in both hands, wound together with pale yellow ribbon.

“Is it so late?” Inoichi said, then squeezed the girl’s shoulder. “However, I didn’t expect you here this evening, hime-chan.”

“Rikari-sensei said my ikebana is the _best_ in my class!” the little girl declared, holding her flowers higher. “She says I learned it faster than _anyone_ she’s taught!”

“Very good!” Inoichi praised, smiling, and Teirou shuddered, head aching and mind struggling between the icy, sharp nin that had been controlling every aspect of his reality for . . . days, he thought, and-

Inoichi scooped the girl up in his arms, steadying the flowers she held with one hand, and kissed her brow as he held her against his side. “I’m proud of you, hime-chan.” he said, shifting her against his hip. “Tell me about your ikebana?” he asked, and she smiled, hugging the flowers in one arm and beginning to explain the arrangement, from the meanings to the positioning to the ribbon.

Teirou only moved once, trying to ease the strain on his bound shoulders - he was fairly certain one of them had been dislocated and wasn’t sure it was back in place, his whole _body_ ached too much to tell. Inoichi’s suddenly once more stony green eyes flicked to meet his own, narrowing, and Teirou froze, terrified even to keep _breathing_ as the girl continued her explanations.

“What else did you learn today?” Inoichi asked, propping the flowers on the table beside ranks of tools - dully gleaming metal Teirou couldn’t quite make out - and leaning against the side of the half chair, half table Teirou was strapped down upon. His breath caught and his eyes widened, and the little girl looked over her father’s shoulder at him, then giggled.

“I learned _lots_ today, Daddy . . . are you _sure_ you have time?” she said, not quite whining, ducking out of Teirou’s sight over Inoichi’s shoulder again.

He _laughed_ and Teirou whimpered. “I always have time for you, my little hime-chan. Tell me everything, ne? Work can wait.”

“Yes, Daddy!” she agreed happily, and shudders ran through Teirou as he tried to remain perfectly still and not draw Inoichi’s attention - or his aggravation, for interrupting his _daughter_ as she rambled on happily about her day at school.

**Omake:**

“Hey!”

Takuma looked up just in time to see Mishin grinning as he caught a small fold of bills, then flicked back the shuriken it had evidently been weighted with. “I told you!”

“Yeah, yeah, you did.” Noaki, who Takuma didn’t know so well, was sauntering up as Mishin stepped away from the table to meet him. “And the other?”

Mishin looked back around at _him_ , and Takuma stilled, looking between the weaponry he was cleaning and his superior. “Ah- Mishin-senpai?”

“No word yet.” Mishin said, and smirked. “How are you feeling, kohai?”

“Baibai, Mishin-san!”

“Bye, Ino-hime. Good to see you in here again; you make our jobs easier you know.” Mishin said, waving to the little blonde as she trotted past - this time without her armful of flowers.

“Ah?” Takuma asked, watching her leave. “She- What?”

“It _unnerves_ people. Particularly when Inoichi-taichou is working and takes a break to check in with her.” Mishin said, laughing.

Takuma stared. He’d been shocked enough to see her come in today, but to hear that she. . . “She does this often?”

“My daughter comes whenever she pleases.” Inoichi said, and Takuma jumped, then winced as he narrowly avoided catching the knife he’d just _dropped_ in his _foot_. “Is there a _problem_?”

“Of course not, Inoichi-taichou! We love to see Ino-hime.” Mishin said with a grin. “I was just telling her how much she helps out when she comes to visit.”

Inoichi laughed warmly. “She’s a natural.” he said, and Takuma looked between them, looking for a joke or- or anything, but-

“She’s . . . a little girl?” Takuma ventured.

Inoichi laughed again, clasping his shoulder, then moved past, pausing by the knife. He kicked it up and caught it one-handed, barely breaking stride.

Mishin claimed another fold of bills from Noaki and Takuma accepted the knife numbly as Inoichi handed it back to him.

“Make sure to get our latest _guest_ fully squared away before you leave.” Inoichi said, and Mishin saluted lazily, promising to do so. “And _try_ not to make your bets over my daughter so obvious?” he suggested, prompting laughter from Mishin and Noaki, though Takuma wasn’t quite sure- The money Mishin had been thrown, he realised, though he didn’t know what they’d _bet on_ about Ino.

Inoichi paused again a few steps beyond them. “Mine?” he held out a hand, and Mishin huffed, smacking more money into his hand. “Excellent. Hime-chan, shall we stop and buy a treat for after dinner on the way home?” he asked as he caught up to his daughter at the door.

“Yes!” Ino agreed, laughing happily as Inoichi swung her up in one arm.

Takuma tore his gaze away as they stepped out, and- “Bets?”

“No hard feelings.” Noaki patted his back. “It’s always fun to see how well her visits will break one of our . . . guests.”

“And how shocked you new recruits are when she does.” Mishin added, laughing. “I’ll see to Teirou, you finish up here?”


End file.
